Oh Mother
by MauraBarton349
Summary: Everyone knows that Ronnie and Danielle deserved the chance to have thier Mother/Daughter relationship. So what if Janine hadn't ran over and killed Danielle? SongFic with Christina Aguilera's "Oh Mother."


_I bet it wasn't only me who was booing at the television on the fateful Thursday night when Danielle Jones lost her life in the arms of her Mother, just moments after Ronnie found out Danielle was her daughter. Thanks to the work of evil Archie, the two will never have a Mother/Daughter relationship, which I think they should've had. So here's my version of the ending of Thursday the second of April, 2009.  
And now, I would like a part in EastEnders, just so I can KILL ARCHIE MITCHELL!_

**Oh Mother**

"To my Dad and Peggy." I raise my champagne glass in a toast and everyone follows my lead. Raising the glass to my lips, I tip I backwards – and something hard and cold hits my lip. I lower my glass and stare. There it is. Just like she said it would be. I tip it into my hand  
The locket.

_**She was so young with such innocent eyes.  
She always dreamt of a fairytale life.  
And all the things that your money can't buy.  
She thought that he was a wonderful guy.  
Then suddenly, things seemed to change.  
It was the moment she took on his name.  
He took his anger out on her face.  
She kept all of her pain locked away.**_

"V?"  
I look up at my Dad as he calls over to me. He's looking at me, concerned. I stare at the wet locket in my hand and open it. There, staring back at me – is me. She was telling the truth. Danielle was telling the truth.  
"Ronnie?" Auntie Peggy asks, staring at me.  
I look up, facing the whole congregation. "S – She was telling the truth."  
"No," Dad says, striding over to me. "You saw her, V, she was hysterical; she's obviously highly disturbed."  
"B – But look!" I say, brandishing the locket at him. "The locket! Just like she said! The same as mine!" I lift the identical one from around my neck. "S – She's my daughter! Danielle's my daughter!!" Shaking, I thrust Danielle's locket into Roxy's hands and run from the pub. I have to see my daughter and repair the damage I've done.

_**Oh mother, we're stronger,  
for all of the tears you have shed.  
Oh mother, don't look back,  
cause he'll never hurt us again.  
**__**So mother, I thank you,  
for all that you've done and still do.  
You got me, I got you,  
together we always pull through.  
We always pull through.  
We always pull through.  
Oh mother, oh mother, oh mother.**_

"V!" Dad yells, chasing after me. "You can't!"  
"Can't what?!" I shout, turning to face him. "See my own daughter? You might've been able to control that when I was fourteen, but not anymore! You lied to me! You told me she was dead! How could you do that to me?!" I stare at him; he doesn't show even the slightest bit of remorse. "How could you do it to her? To your own granddaughter! She got rid of her baby; my grandchild!" I turn and run down the square towards the Slater's.  
"You won't find your precious little girl, Veronica!" Dad sneers after me. "You know why; cos she's gone!"  
He hasn't changed. He's still the poisonous old slime he always was. I can't believe how close I came to forgiving him for all he's done to me! I can't believe I raised a toast to him at the wedding! That – monster doesn't have the right to be called "Dad."

_**It was the day that he turned on the kids,  
that she knew she just had to leave him.  
So many voices inside of her head,  
saying over and over and over,  
"You deserve much more than this."  
**_

I run to the Slater's and pound hard on the door. "Danielle! Danielle!"  
"Alright, alright!" Loud-mouthed Stacey opens the door, falling all over the place. "Oi!" she said as I push into the house and look around.  
"Where's Danielle? Where is she?!"  
"She ain't here! She's left!"  
"NO! Danielle!" I run back out of the house, vaguely hearing Stacey say; "Oi, wait for me!"  
The train station. I've got to get to the train station. I can't believe it. Months – months Danielle's been here; why didn't she tell me who she was? Tears fall from my eyes as I think back. She tried to get to know me and I threw it back in her face. I was a complete and utter bitch to her. Especially tonight. The scene plays in my head over and over again.

**_She was so scared of believing her lies and trying to hide,  
covering the cuts and bruises.  
So tired of defending her life, she could have died,  
fighting for the lives of her children._**  
_  
Danielle comes out of my room as I walk towards it holding Amy. On seeing me, she looks terrified. I stare at her. "What d'you think you're doing."  
"Get out of my way!"  
"What're you doing with Amy? Give her to me!"  
"No!" She cuddles Amy protectively.  
"Look," I say gently, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, truly I am. But Amy should play no part in this." I take the baby from her and go to put her back in the cot.  
"Hurt my feelings?" Danielle says shrilly, following me into the room. "You have no idea! From the beginning, you've destroyed my life!"  
"Out," I say, taking her arm and dragging her from the room. "I think you should leave."  
"You don't care!" she shouts. "Granddad told you! But you act like I don't exist!"  
"What're you talking about?!"  
"HE TOLD YOU! YOUR DAD TOLD YOU!"  
"TOLD ME WHAT?!"  
"THAT YOU'RE MY MOTHER!"_

_**Oh mother, we're stronger,  
for all of the tears you have shed.  
Oh mother, don't look back,  
cause he'll never hurt us again.  
**__**So mother, I thank you,  
for all that you've done and still do.  
You got me, I got you,  
together we always pull through.  
We always pull through.  
We always pull through.  
Oh mother, oh mother, oh mother**__._

_Danielle's words ring in my ears. My voice is calm when I speak. "You think I'm your Mother?"  
"You ARE my Mother!" she says, shaking my arm. "I'm your Amy! I'm your baby Amy! I told Granddad!"  
"I'm sorry V," Archie says, coming up to us. "She did tell me those things. She's delusional; I didn't tell you cos I knew it'd upset you."  
"What?" Danielle says weakly as I nod. "He's lying! I have a locket! I have a locket like yours! With your picture in it! It's downstairs!"  
"Alright, that's enough!" Archie says, grabbing Danielle and manhandling her down the stairs. I go down after they, hearing Danielle's shouts of; "let go of me!" she breaks free of him at the bottom of the stairs and runs into the pub.  
"Where is it? Where is it?!" Danielle tips glasses over, growing increasingly agitated as she can't find what she's looking for. "Someone's taken it!" With everyone staring, she rushes to me and shakes me. "I'm your Amy! Please, believe me! I'm your daughter!" She looks around the pub and shouts; "SHE'S MY MOTHER!"  
That's when I snap, and grab her arm, forcibly throwing her out of the pub. She falls hard onto the floor as I glare down at her. "You stay away from me you sad pathetic little freak." Then I add the unforgivable bit. "Who'd want a daughter like you?!"_

_**All of your life you have spent  
burying hurt and regret,  
but mama, he'll never touch us again.  
For every time he tried to break you down,  
Just remember who's still around.  
It's over, and we're stronger,  
and we'll never have to go back again.**_

She was crushed when I said that; the look on her face was heartbreaking. Now I've found the locket and I need to repair the relationship with my Amy. "Sad pathetic little freak." How many times have I called her that in the time she's been in Albert Square? I can't believe how cruel Archie has been. Telling me she was dead then trying to get rid of her when she comes to find me? That kind of evil defies belief.  
There she is. There in front of me; an innocent, forlorn little figure heading towards the train station. There's my girl.  
But does she still want to know me?  
"Danielle!" I shout desperately, running faster to catch up. I must be a weird sight; a woman in a bridesmaid dress running down the street. But I don't care. All I care about is her. "DANIELLE!"  
She stops and turns around. Her little face is crushed and tearstained; her eyes filled with hurt. I smile and sob out; "baby!"  
She stares at me and hope creeps into her eyes. She smiles too and runs to me as I run to her, holding out my arms. And she's in them and I'm hugging my girl, my little girl to me. The soft touch of her skin is exactly the same as it was when I held her as a baby. And I'm crying too.  
"I've dreamt of this moment," I say, holding as if I'd never let go. "Over and over again, visualizing this moment when I'd have you back!" I stroke her short blonde hair as she cries into me dress. Nothing else matters to me now.  
I've got my Amy back.

_**Oh mother, we're stronger,  
for all of the tears you have shed.  
Oh mother, don't look back,  
cause he'll never hurt us again.  
**__**So mother, I thank you,  
for all that you've done and still do.  
You got me, I got you,  
together we always pull through.  
We always pull through.  
We always pull through.**_

She holds me so tightly and says the words I've wanted to near for nineteen long years. "I love you, Mum."

_Please Review!  
Or anyone else who wants to join me in killing Archie Mitchell, say "I!"_


End file.
